Axial grip connectors are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,926 and 4,508,409. In each of these disclosures, electrical cables are mechanically gripped by compressing a tapered gripping member, formed from two or more jaws, down around the cables. The compressive force is provided by linearly moving collars, having complementary tapered passages, onto the gripping member by the use of specialized tools such as the hydraulically operated tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,926. Whereas, the disclosed axial grip connectors have met tensile and other tests required by industry, the tools needed to drive the collars onto the gripping memeber are not of the type normally found in the lineman's tool bag.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an axial grip connector which can connect the ends of two cables using simple hand tools such as wrenches.